


(Не)выносимые мысли Харди

by Argentum_Anima



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Hotels, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima
Summary: Невысказанные мысли Алека Харди.***Отсылка к 5 серии второго сезона.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Kudos: 9





	(Не)выносимые мысли Харди

Слишком поздно.

Он уже знает, каково это — делить с ней постель. Как она выходит из ванной, робко перебирая складки своей пижамы, и кажется, что градус неловкости достигает максимальной отметки. Как слегка прогибается матрас, когда она, тёплая, шустро забирается под одеяло. Он чувствует аромат её кожи, когда она вынужденно придвигается ближе, чтобы не свалиться на пол, а грубый шершавый свет гостиничной лампы падает на её лицо. Он вздрагивает, когда горячее дыхание лёгким дуновением скользит по его щеке, или когда она тоскливо вздыхает во сне. Он осознаёт, насколько приятно лежать вот так — рука к руке, — или видеть её затуманенный взгляд ранним утром, когда она едва ли осознаёт, кто перед ней.

А ещё он знает, как сильно Элли хочет задать самые сложные вопросы, от которых у обоих выбьет дыхание из груди, а над головой зависнет острейший дамоклов меч. Отвечать на такие вопросы честно — значит навсегда изменить «их», поэтому и рычать приходится, и притворяться, будто иных барьеров, кроме работы, между ними попросту нет. Ведь если ответ будет честным, затыкать её придётся совсем не словами, а губами и телом. Такой риск — слишком большая роскошь. Ради её блага и ради себя самого, а самое главное — ради раскрытия дела, — никто и ничто не встанет у него на пути.

Оттого он и командует себе лежать смирно, точно солдатик, и слушать её ровное дыхание во тьме. Дать ей отдохнуть в уютном тепле гостиничных одеял. Оставаться в своей чётко обозначенной зоне и ни в коем случае не стирать границы, даже если сильно хочется крепко сжать её в объятьях и избавить от всех демонов, что тревожат её сны. И неважно, что его сочувствующие прикосновения сейчас нужнее всего, или то, что всем своим существом он желает дать ей их. В эти самые минуты, когда одиночество, кажется, трусливо поджимает хвост, а тёплая компания становится всего лишь очередной отправной точкой в его ментальной карте, разум отдаёт команду сердцу не разлетаться надвое и требует не влюбляться снова. Алек прекрасно знает, что этого делать не следует, но… слишком поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Hardy-ly Thoughts Basmathgirl: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451079


End file.
